lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Ender
Biographical Info Name: Midnight Ender Age: 28 Birthdate: 6/12 Created: 6/12/08 Gender: Female Species: Cat Alignment: Lawful Good Height: 2'9" Weight: 56lbs (includes cybernetics) Birthplace: Alpha, United Federation Current Residence: Central City, United Federation Relatives: Zone Ender (father), Newton Ender (uncle), Leonardo Ender (brother), Neil Ender (brother) Affiliations: G.U.N., Champions of Brimstone Occupation: G.U.N. Veteran (Retired, Rank:Sergeant) Appearance Midnight is a grey and white cat. She stands at only 2'9" and weighs a whopping 56 lbs due to her cybernetics. She has a rather muscular build and lacks curves. She keeps her hair on the short side, the style somewhat resembling a mohawk. Often, Midnight is seen wearing one of two armors: Jasper (a black armor which is bulkier than Finn and can carry weapons more efficiently and provide more protection) and Finn (a white armor that's lighter and easier to move in and allows use of her lasers). Personality Midnight is quite quick to annoyance and isn't the best at forgiving others for their wrongdoings. Oftentimes, when a wrong is done to an innocent person, she will hold a grudge for a long time. Gaining trust back from Midnight can be quite difficult, as she has a strong desire for what she considers justice. Someone getting away with a crime against Mobianity/humanity will make her furious. She's also a bit of a pessimist when it comes to the state of the world, but wants to try to make things better as much as she can. On the other hand, she's very brave and is fiercely loyal to those above her or those who have earned her respect. Her squad is very important to her and she feels extremely responsible for their well being. Midnight is also very determined, perhaps to the point of stubbornness. She'll refuse to give up despite the odds being stacked against her. Midnight also has quite the confidence about herself in combat, fueled quite a bit by her determination. However, outside of combat, her esteem isn't the best. She tends to beat herself up for the smallest mistakes, but tries to keep a confident exterior, as she doesn't want to be a bad example. Socially, Midnight's pretty extroverted and enjoys talking to people and helping them with their problems. However, she's not too fond of large social gatherings, and would much rather stay away from parties whenever possible. Although it took some time, Midnight has learned to be a little more open with those she cares about. Personality Type: ENTJ (Nigh Transcendent) History Midnight was abandoned when she was still very small. Zone, a student teacher, fostered and later adopted Midnight when she was a baby. During her childhood, she was rather sickly due to an adverse reaction to chaos energy, a common power source. This and the fact that Zone was extremely introverted meant that Midnight did not go out much as a child. Zone and Midnight remain close to this day, and she still regularly visits both him and her uncle, Newton. Zone shared his love of science with Midnight since she learned to read. Midnight was most interested in astronomy since childhood and loved to read on Astronomy on her own. She also took a liking to practicing fighting, but back then she was definitely not good at it. Regardless, Midnight continued to pursue this. Adolescence was not a pleasant time for Midnight since she had some difficulty with her peers and felt rather insecure about herself. Due to this, she grew rather irritable and gained a short temper. One day, when she was walking to her favorite arcade, some younger gang members tried to mug her, but she managed to defend herself due to her combat prowess and even managed to retrieve a stolen wallet. At first, she was tempted to keep the money to spend at the arcade, but she decided to turn the wallet in. The owner, an older man, thanked her profusely and even gave her a reward! This made her feel as if she were a hero, and she decided she would like to continue to help people. Thus, she became a vigilante during her later teenage years. Midnight would try to help people and stop crooks whenever she could despite her poor health. She did get hurt, but she felt it was worth it if she could continue to help people. Zone was kept unaware of this, as Midnight would come up with plenty of excuses for her scrapes and bruises. Midnight decided that she wanted to enlist in the G.U.N .when she turned eighteen. She told Zone about this, and although he was worried about his daughter, he supported her decision and hired someone to give her some training before her eighteenth birthday. When she enlisted, she was sent to the base in Megalopolis. Megalopolis is a city of crime. Powers were at a high, much to the unpowered Midnight's disadvantage. Luckily, she made friends with Eirene, a chaos monster who worked as a researcher for the one and only Ivo Robotnik. Eirene created a special rifle with cold shot capabilities and special armor, the first working prototype. The armor's AI was later named Jasper. Midnight worked as hard as she could despite her disadvantages. She began to notice that one gang was more prominent, a gang of chaos users whom she realized were part of that same gang that tried to steal from her so many years ago. It appears that so much defeat has caused them to transfer to Megalopolis in attempt to avoid Alpha's law enforcement. One day, she was patrolling as commanded, and she saw somebody up on a rooftop. Realizing that it was a gang member, Midnight decides to climb up the fire escape to go see what that person was doing. When she made it to the top, all she saw was a briefcase that was beeping for some reason. Midnight came to the conclusion that the briefcase was indeed a bomb and decided to move it as far away from the city as possible. Unfortunately, she was unable to flee from the explosive herself- it exploded, costing her her limbs and causing other extreme injuries. Thankfully, Eirene was able to find her and bring her back to the base. Thanks to her research and pre-existing technology, Midnight was able to be saved and was given cybernetics. Jasper was repaired and Eirene also built a new extreme gear and a second suit of armor for Midnight, who Midnight later called Finn. Midnight took a long time to adapt but Eirene and Roxy, another person at the base, tried their best to help her when possible. Eirene also managed to rid Midnight of her adverse reaction to chaos energy at this time. Eventually, Midnight went back to work with the G.U.N. once more, now with even more determination. She worked even harder to protect others and to bring justice. Tragedy soon struck as her two closest friends- Eirene and Roxy- vanished. Midnight was desperate to find her friends, but couldn't find them regardless of how much she looked. To make matters worse, some controversy rose around her, as she accidentally killed two criminals by disabling their powers with a hammer given to her by a mysterious lady. Although she was pardoned, many citizens, including an influential wealthy family, considered her a murderer. This resulted in her being transferred to Central City. Since her transfer, Midnight has had to deal with a conflict between the United Federation and the Sunset Kingdom. After all, Sunset's princess wiped out her own people for not having chaos powers. Midnight was determined to put an end to this princess's reign of terror, so she tried to arrest her. But in an unexpected twist, this ended with Midnight and the princess being shot by an assassin from Trinity. However, Midnight wasn't intended to be shot and recovered fairly quickly. The princess, on the other hand, was dead. Sunset was no longer an issue, or so they thought. About two years later, OmegaCorp decided to give her free upgrades to her cybernetics, allowing her to not only be able to feel again, but also giving her enhanced strength, speed, durability, and efficiency, as well as enabling her to self-repair. Unfortunately, a conflict started in Soleanna. An ambassador was murdered by the princess herself, or so it was thought. The war was a bloody one, but G.U.N. slowly advanced toward the capital regardless of the strong retaliation of Soleanna forces. However, it was revealed that the one behind all this wasn't Princess Elise- It was Rose. She had returned. After a grueling fight, Midnight bashed Rose with the Hammer of Bann, killing her immediately- the princess was far too frail to take the hit. The war had ended, and peace has returned to Soleanna. The true Elise manages to go back to her rightful place. The United Federation's congress decides to award Midnight with a medal for her bravery against Rose Lynn Rose. Around a month later, previously unknown parts were discovered while she was being upgraded- parts that gave her some interesting new abilities. However, these parts gave a signal that could lead her back to Eirene. Following the signal, Midnight, alongside Ciel, encountered and fought through cyborg supremacists, managing to rescue Eirene and Roxy, who were kidnapped by said cyborg supremacists. Eirene teamed up with the G.U.N. to fight the cyborg supremacists. However, one day on patrol, Midnight got abducted by an alien called "Xavek". With the assistance of Solar, Midnight was able to get out, but only after tripping Xavek with a live wire tied to a chair. Eirene, Ciel, and Midnight were sent back to Megalopolis to do research on that alien who might pose a national threat. However, one day, Midnight and Ciel were gathering supplies and ran into a strange hedgehog fellow. He claimed to have slaughtered many and to be the king of the planet. The loony hedgehog kept threatening to "destroy the timeline" like he said to have done many times before. He pulled a sword and tried to take Midnight out, stabbing her right through her armor-covered chest. Midnight could feel herself falling apart, but she held on, her face and armor going through changes. An aura burst around her, disabling the powers of all nearby users, including the lunatic himself. The hedgehog was soon taken out, but Midnight was just barely able to be saved. Midnight began to question what she really was. Despite their distraction, Xavek was found and vanquished in a grueling fight that cost Midnight her lungs. The G.U.N. was able to save her by giving her artificial lungs, but she was out of commission for some time. During this time, Midnight began therapy in attempt to settle herself and regain the composure she once held closely. It helped her out and she was able to get back into action. However, the adventure wasn't quite over yet. Recent conflict within her friend group soon turned sour, and Mars was sent to the hellscape- with killing Vedash, a close friend, his primary way out. Midnight would not allow this to happen, and instead went through the hellscape herself, alongside her boyfriend, Jason. There, they took the hero's path through- risking their lives in the proccess. However, Mars simply discovered another route out, and Vedash wasn't harmed. Adventures continued, though tasks started taking even heavier tolls on her physical and mental health. It took a major toll on her. After a third journey through the hellscapes, after losing so many, she decided that perhaps it was time to be discharged- she's done well, but the burdens were simply getting too heavy. Abilities Due to her cybernetics being upgraded, Midnight can feel with them, but her cybernetics can take quite a bit of a beating. Her arms are able to fire lasers, but they require charging and she cannot use them while wearing Jasper. She's stronger, faster, and more efficient in general thanks to her cybernetics. They can now also repair themselves of minor damage thanks to some nanopaste added to her limbs by OmegaCorp. She can also "link" herself to Jasper and Finn, commanding them without even speaking. It was recently discovered that her cybernetics have certain abilities that were undiscovered. These include: Sprint - Located in the back. Generates a pulse-wave directed at the user's back, quickly propelling them forward. Tesla Spike - Located in the torso. Stores unused energy over time. Creates a static blast around the user when used, incapacitating enemies. Can only be used when fully charged, about once every... we'll say 24 hours. Pulse - Sonic pulse emitter located in the left arm. Has two frequencies: The first is basically echolocation, which relays data back to her cerebral implant - the second is a directed sonic blast that requires charging up. At medium range, it disorients targets and temporarily disables their hearing - at close range, it knocks them down. Matter Manipulator - Utility beam located in the left arm. Can pick up and move objects at a distance. Can also be used to grab people, or can be fired at a stable surface and used as a grapple. Skills Midnight is heavily trained in hand-to-hand and in certain firearms. She is best with her rifle, which she can use to charge Jasper's cold shot (power disabling, acts like a bullet other than that). Midnight also tends to use her extreme gear as a battering ram or melee weapon, as it's indestructible, which somehow works extremely effectively. Even though she lacks powers, she can easily hold her own in combat. Midnight also knows how to navigate using the stars, but this information doesn't really help her much due to the easy availability of maps and such. Equipment Midnight's equipment are as follows: Armor: Jasper and Finn (Can only wear one at a time, though she could have both following her due to their alt modes in which they take the form of a robotic Mobini panther and cat, respectively.) Weapons: Rifle with Cold Shot capabilities, Chaingun, Demon Blood Sword, and Pistol (plus ammo for each.) Hammer of Bann (Power-disabling) (This does not include the built-in capabilities of Jasper, Finn, and her cybernetics. She can only carry one without Jasper's aid or two with Jasper.) Transportation and Communication: GUN radio, cell phone, and extreme gear. (Midnight also uses the custom-made extreme gear as a melee weapon and battering ram due to its unbreakable properties.) Other: Control collars (x10), duct tape, lighter, and small amounts of food. (Most are self-explanatory, but control collars are used to disable one's powers by putting it on the target.) Forms Blackout- Midnight's blackout form occurs when mortally wounded. This makes her stronger and faster, changing her physical appearance slightly. All powers are disabled within a 100-yard radius. Past life memories return, albeit vaguely. Weaknesses Electricity can do extra damage to her, especially without Jasper's protection. However, thanks to some upgrades, Midnight's able to withstand higher doses of electricity than she was previously able to. Due to nearly always using weapons, Midnight has become very reliant on them. Because of this, she is rusty on her unarmed combat. She's also not very fast, deciding more to have specialized more in defensive capabilities. Her health also still isn't the best due to complications from her past. babby.jpg|Midnight as a baby MidnightAndJason.jpg|Midnight and Jason Midnight's Theme Song: https://clyp.it/owkjsagg?token=243fe49352ab5ee83a5d66a14131b7b2# (Made by RetroSpecter! Thanks again!) Category:Characters Category:Rabbid's Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Fanon